


Acceptance In The Room Of Requirement

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Cupcakes, Gen, Headcanon, I kinda want to write about this Draco more tho, I started a thing, I was just reading one, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Party, Queer Themes, Room of Requirement, SO, Support Group, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Hermione Granger, Trans Male Character, Trans Ron Weasley, but I dont think it is, but idk I didn't intend it to be, eating disorder mentioned, it could be tho, it might seem like a harmony fic, its there tho, like u gotta squint a lot, like??, loooooots of them, non binary Neville, non binary characters, non binary luna, queer support group, seriously tho guys have I ever written anything thats not angst, uhhh, um I'll stop now lmao, veeeeeery implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Hogwarts has a lgbtq+ support group meeting in the room of requirement





	Acceptance In The Room Of Requirement

**Author's Note:**

> tw: implied eating disorders and self harm

"So, I know for some of you it's your first time here," said Professor Lupin, "so lets go around and introduce ourselves. Name, pronouns, house, and favourite things to do, how about that? Colin?"

 

"I'm Colin Creevey!" Said the loud red headed boy, bouncing on his toes. "He and him, and I love boys a lot. Um, Gryffindor, and I'm a third year. I like to take pictures."

 

"Harry Potter," Harry said, quieter and higher pitched than he would've liked. "He and him. And everyone knows everything about me but I do like drawing sometimes."

 

"Ron. He or they. Also Gryffindor. Um, I like biking, when I get the chance. My dad has a lot of muggle things, so I use a bike of his sometimes."

 

"Hermione," she said, voice cracking. As always, she spoke in a whisper. "She and her. Gryffindor, also. Um, I like to read."

 

"Luna. Ze and hir, she, or they. I paint. I'm a third year Ravenclaw."

 

"Ginny. She or they, I'm a demigirl, and I like to write. Oh, and I'm a Gryffindor."

 

"Dean, another gryffie, I draw a lot. He and him."

 

"Seamus, he and him, Gryffindor, and mostly I read while Dean draws me."

 

There was laughter around the room, especially from those who knew Dean and Seamus. 

 

"N-Neville, they them, I - sorry. I like to s-study for Potions. That's a total lie, by the way."

 

That earned some more laughter.

 

"I'm Cedric, he pronouns, Hufflepuff, I'm dating Cho and Neville already so don't get too attached." He smirked.

 

"I'm Cho, she her please, and I like to do puzzles. Oh, and I'm a Ravenclaw."

 

"I am Fleur, I am bi and a demigirl, I use she and her, and I'm here from Beauxbatons," said the pretty girl with long silver hair, who had competed with Harry in the past two competitions.

 

"I'm Ernie, Hufflepuff, he him, and I'm aro ace so don't try to make a move on me. I like studying."

 

"I'm Percy Weasley, Pearl on girl days. I am gender fluid. I like working at the Ministry of Magic for my summer job. I am a Gryffindor."

 

"Fred Weasley, Gryffindor, they or he. Mostly I just pretend I don't know Perce over here or play pranks on people."

 

"George, same and same, and same. I swear to Merlin's left - sorry, Professors - Fred and I aren't the same person."

 

"Lee Jordan. He or they. I'm the mandatory sidekick of Fred and George."

 

"I'm Helena Granger," said a short girl with a quiet voice. "She and her. I'm a Ravenclaw. I like skateboarding."

 

"Draco Malfoy." He flipped his blonde and blue hair across his eyes.

 

Professor Sirius Black raised an eyebrow. "And your pronouns? And house?"

 

Draco shoved his hands in the pockets of his MCR sweats. "He. Slytherin."

 

"I am Viktor Krum. He and him. I'm vrom Durmstrang. Yes, I am ze Quiddich player. No, I vill not sign your body. I vill sign paper, zhough."

 

"I'm Professor Black, that's my boyfriend Professor Lupin, and-"

 

"And I'm Professor Sprout. They and them."

 

Sirius began speaking again. "I know this can be a nerve wracking time for you all, but a lot of good can come out of making friends who are queer too."

 

Remus added, "we have food, and most of you aren't newcomers so you know the drill, but for those of you who are new, take no more than eight cupcakes please. And we don't supply anti nausea medicine if you break that rule. Colin."

 

The Gryffindor in question laughed. "I was in a bet with Draco, okay?"

 

"I had ten," said Draco. "I won."

 

"Boys." They quieted down. "we have Mario Kart in the left room, and the right room will be a dance party room. This one will have lights and it'll be quieter, in case you have sensory issues."

 

Everyone nodded their agreement. "Clothes swap on the back wall, remember. Now, go have fun."

 

Most of the room headed for either the dance room or the food. Harry and his two best friends stayed by his side.

 

"I'm getting a Diet Coke," whispered Hermione.

 

"Reckon she'll be okay?" Asked Ron. "I can't imagine going so long with barely any food."

 

"Yeah, well, you're you. She's strong. But if she needs me, I'll be there."

 

"Don't tell me you're falling for her."

 

"No, no. Here she comes."

 

Hermione came back, gripping the soda in her hand, arm covered in bracelets. "You guys getting anything?" As expected, she spoke in a whisper.

 

"No," said Harry, as Ron said, "Yes."

 

"I'll stay with you," said Harry to Hermione.

 

"Thanks. Or is that breaking some sort of bro bond rules?"

 

"Hope not," said Harry. He rocked back and forth on his toes.

 

"Want a sip?" Hermione angled her Diet Coke towards him.

 

"Sure." He sipped, and let her have the cup back as Ron came, holding five cupcakes.

 

"Corbe wuh," he said.

 

"Ronald."

 

Ron swallowed as quick as he could. "Course one."

 

"Merlin's beard," said Hermione. Harry knew she was estimating the number of calories in each cupcake ( probably about 320 ).

 

Ron plucked the strap of his binder. "Don't see the problem."

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

 

Luna came over then, a bottle of Monster in hir hand. "Harry. Hermione. Ron. Do you want to go to the dance room with me?"

 

"I will," said Hermione quietly.

 

"Same here," said Harry.

 

"Ron, you really shouldn't have so many cupcakes. It makes you more susceptible to Nargles."

 

"Wub awh nobbis? Ib cobbieg."

 

Hermione shook her head and Luna led them out onto the dance floor.

 

Harry closed his eyes, just for a second, and let the music take him from "dysphoric trans boy at his first support group meeting" to "boy at a party."

 

Hermione smiled at him, and Harry realised he was really and truly and fully understood.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [to discover the boy you lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821773) by [scorpiusismypatronus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus)




End file.
